Utopia
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Kami hanya ingin selalu tertawa seperti di hari itu. Hanya itu yang kami inginkan... Jadi biarkanlah senyum itu abadi, di dalam foto. One-shot, Oz-centric. Follow-up event after 'his' death. Entry for FFC-Memories In A Photograph on Infantrum. RnR?


Akhirnya fanfic ini bisa kelar. Entah sudah berapa minggu draft cerita ini saya diamkan saja, hehe.

Fanfic ini adalah entry untuk challenge di Infantrum, dan seperti biasa saya sebutkan prompt yang saya pakai dalam fanfic ini: Peaceful Tranquility; Nostalgic... those were the days; Friends Forever; Expression, you got to love it. Apakah anda bisa mengira plot seperti apa yang saya usung kali ini? :3

Yah, selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

><p>Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2011<p>

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Hurt/Comfort/Friendship, T

Warning: canon dicampur fanon abal, OOC

**_Entry for [FFC] Memories In A Photograph on Infantrum_**

**UTOPIA**

* * *

><p>Insiden besar di mansion Isla Yura meninggalkan beribu duka bagi banyak orang. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang terus dirundung kemuraman bahkan setelah tiga hari berlalu. Langit yang cerah dengan sinar mentari tidak mampu mengangkat aura kelam tersebut.<p>

Salah satu yang paling merasa tertekan saat ini, mungkin, adalah Oz Vessalius. Hampir tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, dan bibir mungilnya tak lagi membentuk senyuman. Sehari-hari kerjanya hanya menerawang ke kejauhan. Dia memang tidak menangis, tapi keadaannya saat ini tidak lebih baik daripada menangis terus-menerus.

Jika ditanya mana yang paling membuat Oz tertekan dari rangkaian peristiwa yang terjadi malam itu, mungkin ia akan menjawab, "Kematian Elliot." Oz masih bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Yura mati di depan hidungnya, yang ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Oz masih bisa menerima rusaknya batu penyegel itu, asal bisa melindungi Alice. Tapi melihat tubuh temannya terbaring kaku di atas genangan darah, dengan Reo yang menjerit-jerit tak terkendali—itu terlalu berat untuknya.

~=O=~

Pagi itu, Oz mengunjungi Reo di kamar yang disiapkan Pandora khusus untuknya. Keadaan pemuda berambut acak-acakan tersebut hampir sama seperti Oz—tidak, kondisinya lebih parah. Terkadang ia akan berteriak liar, menyuruh seseorang yang tidak kelihatan untuk diam. Oz pikir, mungkin mereka bisa saling berbagi kesedihan karena ditinggal oleh teman yang oaling disayangi.

Namun saat Oz tiba di ruangan tersebut, pintunya terbuka lebar tanpa ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya. Keheranan, pemuda pirang itu melangkah masuk perlahan, dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Yang pertama kali menarik perhatiannya adalah beberapa lembar kertas yang tergeletak di lantai, dekat tempat tidur.

Oz melangkah mendekati lembaran-lembaran tersebut. Setelah cukup dekat hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat apa yang tertera pada lembaran tersebut dengan jelas, hatinya mencelos. Kembali terasa kehampaan di hatinya. Sakit, perih sekali.

Foto. Itu semua foto-foto saat Elliot masih ada di antara mereka, masih tersenyum.

Oz merasa kakinya melemas, dan tubuhnya pun limbung, terhempas di atas tempat tidur. Iris zamrudnya meredup—siapapun bisa melihat kekosongan di sana. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam, gerak jarum jam seakan melambat. Napas pemuda itu melambat—tiba-tiba saja sulit baginya untuk menghirup udara di sekeliling.

Sekali lagi ia melirik tumpukan foto di samping kakinya. Perlahan, dan benar-benar perlahan, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih selembar foto yang terletak paling atas. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam foto itu, tanpa perubahan air muka.

Dalam foto itu, ada dirinya, Elliot, dan Reo—semuanya berbalutkan seragam Latowidge. Jemari Oz menggenggam erat lembaran foto itu. Diamatinya tiap detail yang tercetak di sana. Mereka bertiga berdiri berdampingan, membelakangi tembok tinggi. Dalam foto itu, mereka masih tersenyum bersama. Bahkan Elliot yang jarang bisa diam dan tersenyum pun, hari itu mampu menampakkan ekspresi terbaiknya—senyum tipis yang penuh percaya diri, sepasang mata biru jernih yang menunjukkan pribadinya yang tegas dan tidak main-main. Postur tubuhnya yang tegap tampak santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan di saku celana. Elliot tampak sangat penuh semangat hidup, sangat segar.

—berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan sosok Elliot yang terakhir kali Oz lihat.

Oz ingat, foto ini diambil saat ia 'menyusup' lagi ke sekolah untuk anak bangsawan tersebut. Ia hanya berniat menjelajahi perpustakaan sekolah, membaca seluruh edisi Holy Knight, dan kalau beruntung dia bisa bertemu 'teman' yang satu itu. Elliot Nightray, pemuda keras kepala yang selalu terang-terangan. Oz sangat ingin menjadi temannya, tak peduli akan perseteruan kedua keluarga mereka.

Saat itu, dia memang berhasil bertemu dengan Elliot dan Reo lagi. Tampaknya bocah Nightray itu sedang senang, jadi dia tidak berusaha menyulut api pertengkaran dengan Oz. Mereka bisa berbincang-bincang tentang Holy Knights dengan baik, hanya sedikit perbedaan pendapat kecil yang tidak berarti.

Ketika Oz memutuskan untuk pulang, Reo menahannya. "Lebih baik abadikan momen langka ini, siapa tahu kita akan merindukannya," demikian kata Reo. Elliot awalnya menolak keras, tapi atas bujukan—setengah ancaman—dari pelayannya itu, akhirnya ia mau juga.

Sudut bibir Oz bergerak naik saat mengingat peristiwa di balik foto tersebut. Hatinya miris, ternyata ucapan Reo yang dulu dianggapnya berlebihan, benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Dia ingin bisa masuk ke dalam foto itu, menikmati lagi masa-masa kedamaian yang telah lewat. Dia ingin bisa melihat kilau di kedua iris Elliot. Dia ingin bisa saling adu mulut dengan Elliot. Dia ingin bisa bertemu Elliot.

—yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Dulu mereka bisa tersenyum, terbuai kedamaian dan ketentraman masa itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengira, takdir pahit menanti salah satu di antara mereka. Mereka—setidaknya, Oz sendiri—menganggap persahabatan mereka akan berlangsung lama, seperti pertemanan Oz dengan Gilbert. Mana pernah terbersit dalam benaknya, kalau Elliot akan meninggalkan raganya yang berlumurkan darah dalam usia semuda itu?

~=O=~

"...Oz? Hei, Oz!"

Mata Oz tersentak membuka, dan ia langsung terbangun. Awalnya ia masih kebingungan dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Barulah ia sadar, ia berada di kamar Reo, dan di tangannya masih tergenggam erat foto yang tadi dilihatnya. Ah, rupanya ia ketiduran.

"Oz, kau baik-baik saja?"

Oz menoleh, mendapati Alice dan Reo berada di samping tempat tidur. Reo tampak khawatir, sementara Alice merengut kesal. Oz bisa mengira kalau gadis itu tidak suka ia berkeliaran sendiri tanpa memberitahunya. Setelah menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering, pemuda itu bersuara, "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Oz, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Alice dengan nada kasar. Namun Oz tahu, sebenarnya ia hanya cemas.

"Ngg, aku... Tadi aku hanya ingin menyapa Reo, lalu aku melihat-lihat foto ini...," suaranya memudar, dan ia sadar kalau masih terlalu berat baginya untuk membahas masalah Elliot.

Reo mendekat, dan mengambil alih foto yang digenggam Oz. "Ah, foto ini ya..."

"Foto apaan sih?" tanya Alice penasaran, dan ia ikut melihatnya. "Eh, yang di tengah itu kan anak sombong dari keluarga Nightray itu."

"Namanya Elliot," sanggah Reo. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia tidak suka nama Elliot dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu. Tanpa memedulikan rengutan di wajah Alice, ia beralih pada Oz. "Aku pun merindukannya..."

"Sulit sekali menerima kenyataan kalau melihatnya masih tersenyum di sana, segar bugar tanpa satu cacat pun...," desah Oz pelan. "Tapi faktanya adalah, teman kita sudah pergi untuk selamanya..." _Dan dalam kondisi cukup tragis_, tambah Oz dalam hati, mulutnya terasa pahit.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bergerak di antara mereka bertiga. Alice masih mengamat-amati foto-foto lain yang tergeletak di lantai. Reo akhirnya beranjak untuk duduk di samping Oz di sisi tempat tidur.

"...kau tahu, aku memikirkan beberapa hal saat melihat foto-foto ini..." ujar Reo. Senyum tipis Reo tampak sangat pedih saat mengatakannya. "Misalnya, tentang 'kenangan'. Foto adalah hal yang ajaib, tidakkah menurutmu begitu? Meski orang yang bersangkutan sudah tidak ada, tapi... dia abadi di dalam foto ini. Dia abadi dalam kenangan kita."

"Memang itu gunanya foto, bukan?"

"Benar. Makanya, foto ini adalah bukti dari kenangan kita. Kenangan yang tidak boleh hilang..."

Oz termenung untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas pendek. "Kurasa kau memang benar. Mungkin, lebih baik seperti ini saja... membiarkannya hidup abadi dalam kedamaian tanpa cela bersama teman-temannya. Selamanya. Itu lebih cocok untuk orang sebaik dirinya."

Mau tidak mau, Reo mengangguk setuju. Memang berat melepaskan seorang teman. Tapi tidak buruk juga menganggapnya telah kembali ke masa lalu, terperangkap dalam kedamaian, terperangkap dalam kemilau bahagia.

Semuanya hanya ada dalam foto itu.

.

.

.

_Kami hanya ingin selalu tertawa seperti di hari itu._

_Hanya itu... yang kami inginkan._

_Hanya itu._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>A little tribute to Elliot Nightray. May you rest in peace...<p>

Kalau teman-teman hapal, mungkin kalian akan langsung tahu, bahwa 'foto' yang saya gunakan di dalam cerita ini adalah gambar di cover page Retrace LIX. Quote di bagian penutup di atas juga diambil dari kalimat yang ada di cover page itu.

Special regards for **TheSilverFrenzy** atas challenge-nya yang menawan ini! :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca, ayo review~


End file.
